


Plague

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Maruma, Multi, Other, Plague, Tragedy, kyou kara maou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treacherous plague looms in the Demon Kingdom and its King is lost for answers. With his subordinates going down one by one, Yuuri is left with solving the problem without the advice of his wise companions and fights to save his people from dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KKM!/Maruma
> 
> Previously this story was published by me in fanfiction.net but I decided to rewrite it to match the novel canon. So beware of novel spoilers! 
> 
> *novel spoiler*
> 
> This story takes place after years after Yuuri and co. returned from the Seisakoku Trip. In this fanfiction, I had assumed Conrad had came back by Yuuri's side.

The leaves rustled as the strong yet delicate breeze brought the grass and branches dancing along with it. The moon was up high on the limitless dark sky, full and bright. It was as if the moon was trying to get rid of the darkness that was threatening the cast sky. The moon was not alone. It was accompanied by a few little bright stars, spread across the spaciousness. Some of it near the bright sphere while others are far away from it.

A hand had interrupted the great panoramic view. The owner of the hand covered half of the moon from the balcony, spreading his fingers as he tried to cover the whole moon. The owner of the hand gave up, clenched his hand into a tight fist and slowly brought it away from the vastness, revealing the bright sphere trying to get rid of the darkness. The owner of the hand, a double black, was staring at the bright sphere.

"Shibuya." A familiar voice interrupted the King's only relaxation time of the day. The 27th King turned his head but not entirely, to welcome his friend.

Nimble footsteps were heard louder as the spectacled sage went towards his old classmate, but his best friend.

"I knew you would be here." Murata said, almost whispering once he stood beside Yuuri.

"Why am I not surprised, Murata. And how do you know I might be here, in the throne room's balcony?" Yuuri asked his former classmate, almost sounding as if he was challenging him. Yuuri saw Murata's spectacles gleamed from the moonlight, his expression hard to read.

"Firstly, you did not go back to your room after dinner. Second, I knew you have finished your paperwork for today and lastly, I have always known that you would always come here when something's troubling the Great 27th King of The Demon Kingdom."  Murata replied as he gave Yuri a playful smile. Yuuri could not help but reply with a small but sad smile. Murata turned his eyes back to the full moon and opened his mouth to ask,

"Lord Von Bielefeld, skipped dinner for a reason didn't he?"

Yuuri turned to face Murata at that question, but eventually his eyes drifted towards his own feet. Wolfram had not come for their usual dinner time after Yuuri had finished his bath. When Yuuri asked Conrad, his godfather told him that Wolfram would be having his dinner in his room. Yuuri saw Gwendal's aquamarine eyes glaring at him, obviously suspecting that Wolfram absence was caused by Yuuri himself. After knowing the reason for Wolfram's absence, Yuuri decided to excuse himself, not finishing his scrumptious yet empty dinner.

"He was avoiding me." Yuuri finally murmured but Murata heard his friend's little thought. Murata pushed his spectacles back to his nose bridge and sighed.

"Maybe not. It's not the first time he's having dinner in his room, but today you're being much more concerned huh?"

Yuuri shook his head a little while biting onto his lips and replied,

"It's different! Wolfram won't tell me what's going on."

"What's what going on?"

"I don't know! I saw his body earlier, back when I was in the baths. Wolfram was there, staring into space. When he noticed I was there, he stood up, ready to leave. Just then, I saw his body covered with fresh scars and he told me those scars were from his battle with the bandits he mentioned to me three months ago."

A pregnant pause befalls on the two double blacks after Yuuri's sentence. Murata was about to speak up his mind but he decided not to, knowing that Yuuri had not finished explaining. Yuuri clenched his fist tightly, almost wanting to punch the pillars of the balcony they are in. But instead, he released his fist and continued,

"Come on Murata! I'm not that stupid! If those scars were from those bandits, it should have been half healed by now!" Yuuri almost shouted but he managed to control himself. His hands were clenching the stoned yet beautifully carved balcony pillars.

Murata turned his gaze back to the moon, his spectacles gleaming by the moonlight.

"I know something's going on in the castle-"

"Shibuya, I believe you should put on more trust to your comrades." Murata interrupted before Yuuri finished his sentence. Yuuri's onyx orbs widened at that as he remembered the many situations he had misunderstood, that had brought him and his friends in danger. Simply because he didn’t trust his subordinates as much as he should have.

Yuuri knew that no one had told him what have been going on because they do not wish to make him worry.

"Trust them, Shibuya. They will tell you when they feel that they need the King's help. Don't underestimate them." Murata broke the awkward silence with his usual "Murata" tone.

"I know, I know, but Wolfram's case was different. He lied to me. Wolfram can choose not tell me but he lied to me instead." Yuuri sighed as he gazed at the moon.

"But Shibuya, how can you be so sure that your fiancé had lied to you?"

The double black fell silent, his eyes drifted from Murata to his feet. Murata sighed and turned to leave his friend alone to ponder with his thoughts.

 

                                                            

* * *

 

 

Günter ran towards the infirmary as fast as his slender long legs could carry, his long silver threads of hair overflowing against the wind as the he ran. The advisor had hoped he was not too late; he did not want his daughter to leave before him.

Günter had received a word from one of the castle guards that his daughter, Gisela had collapsed. Without saying a word to the guard, he had abandoned his research on the "History of Plagues in The Demon Kingdom" earlier on.

"Gisela!" The beautiful advisor shouted as he barged into the infirmary. Without bothering about the other patients resting in the room, he went forward to the bed where Gisela's resting. A castle guard, who had been helping Gisela with her job ever since all the other healers had collapsed, was standing beside Gisela's bed. The guard had a face of an average demon, neither pretty nor ugly, with his red hair resting on his broad shoulders. The red head man bowed to Günter as he approached towards his sick daughter.

Gisela's face looked as if she was sleeping, with no signs of the disease what so ever. Unlike the other patients who had caught the disease, their skin was paler as usual, black rings under their eyes and wounds refused to be closed. Günter sighed with relief. Gisela had not caught the disease. Her powerful healing majutsu must have prevented it.

"What happened?" Günter asked the guard in a demanding tone. The red head guard looked up, positioned himself properly and formally.

"Lady Gisela was trying to close a patient's wound when suddenly, her maryoku started to decrease but she refused to stop healing. When the Maryoku has finally disappeared, she collapsed."

Günter's amethyst eyes started to have the pained look, clearly remembering how Suzanna Julia had passed away. His eyes drifted towards his sleeping daughter, placing his palm onto her forehead.

Gizela reacted to the sudden touch. She slowly opened her eyes but not completely. The healer let out a small smile.

"Father…" muttered the Mazoku Healer.

"Shush now. Rest, you have done your best." Günter replied, trying his best to stay calm. Gizela had wanted to protest, but once she saw her father shook his head slightly, she nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Günter closed his eyes for a moment, a dilemma storming in his mind.

_Must I report this to His Majesty now? Gizela's at her limit, what are we to do now when all our healers can't find the cause and the antidote to this treacherous plague?_

 

* * *

" _Your Majesty," Conrad's usual tone echoed as he knocked on his Majesty's Royal Chambers, "It's time for your breakfast."_

Inside the chambers, under the covers, Yuuri blinked, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Morning already? Oh great! I didn't sleep a wink last night!" Yuuri cried as he jumped out of his covers. He scratched his head while inviting Conrad to come on in.

Conrad stepped into the room, along with one of the castle maids, Effe, behind the brunette pushing a food trolley silently. Yuuri blinked in confusion as Effe greeted the King. Yuuri nodded in reply then glared at his godfather.

"Please let me explain, Your-" Conrad started but Yuuri interrupted him with,

"It's Yuuri, you’re the one who named me after all," Yuuri said him when Conrad nodded.

"Of course, Yuuri. Günter has instructed me to tell you that you're having breakfast on bed today." Conrad finished off his sentence.

"Waah… That really sounds like only the royalties are doing." Yuuri replied in a tone that surprised Conrad. It was sarcastic. The taller man turned to dismiss Effe, who then bowed and exited the chamber. Conrad then turned to face his godson.

"Yuuri, is something the matter?"

"Oh ho you tell me," Yuuri replied, sounding a little pissed off as he slumped on his bed.

Conrad sighed as he patted Yuuri's slight broad shoulders. The double black had certainly grown. Conrad realized that Yuuri had deep dark circles under his eyes, remembering that Yuuri hadn't slept last night.

"Yuuri, mind telling me why are you so upset?" Conrad asked gently, carefully not to mutter the word, 'Your Majesty.' Yuuri shot an angry glance at Conrad.

"You know the answer to that question."

"No, I don't"

Yuuri looked away at that reply and patted the side of the bed where his fiancé used to sleep.

"The bed's cold without Wolfram." Yuuri replied as if avoiding replying his godfather's question.

"Wolfram didn't sleep here last night?"

"Yes! I know one of my important responsibilities as the King is to trust my disciples to handle whatever situation is going on right now but…" Yuuri's sentence trailed when he realized he didn't have any answer to defend himself. Conrad knew that Yuuri had developed feelings towards his baby brother over the years.

Conrad smiled.

"Never mind, I'll have the breakfast and head back to my office after a short soak in the baths." Yuuri muttered as Conrad took the plate and placed it on Yuuri's bed covers.

"Yuuri, I'll take my leave then."

"Sure" Yuuri replied while picking up his spork. Conrad opened the door and almost stepped out of the room when Yuuri suddenly called to him. Conrad stopped and turned.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Thank you. And it's Yuu-ri"

"It's my pleasure, Yuuri."

 

* * *

 

Conrad rushed as fast as his legs could carry towards his mother's chambers. He had just received the message from one of the castle guards that his mother had returned unconscious, with Greta by her side.

"Please don't let it be true," The brunette murmured before entering the room.

Conrad knocked, opened the door and stepped inside. The room was solemn. In the room stood the body figures of Gwendal, Günter and Greta standing beside the bed. Greta, with her brown curls resting on her shoulders was holding onto his mother's hand, close to tears. Conrad closed his eyes for a moment, trying to accept what he had feared for was true. He walked towards the bed and examined the ex-Maou.

The once beautiful blonde was looking extremely pale, her face wet with sweat. Her left hand that Greta was holding onto was bandaged but there was a tint of blood soaking through it.

"It was just a cut that she got from a ragged wooden chair but it won't stop bleeding!" Greta cried when Conrad was staring at Cheri's hand. Gwendal, with his eyes closed and arms crossed said,

"So, Mother caught it too."

"We can't go on like this. Gizela had collapsed and the disease spreads quickly. We should inform His Majesty Yuuri immediately!" Günter said firmly, almost yelling. Conrad then realized that those two had been fighting over this matter.

"Not until we find the source of this plague. His Highness ordered us not to tell His Majesty until he finds the source of this." Gwendal replied without looking at Günter.

"Is Cheri going to die?" Greta broke the argument with the sad question. Her hazel eyes tearing up and Gwendal patted her head, replying,

"No, we won't allow that to happen." Greta knew he wasn't sure but she gave him a faint smile.

"Come, I'll bring you to visit Anissinna." Gwendal muttered as he held Greta's delicate hand. Greta blinked at that sentence.

"Anissinna fell ill as well?"

"Yes" Gwendal's tone was soft and serious. The trio left the room, including Günter. Conrad turned to face his sick mother.

"Mother, please, don't leave us yet…"

* * *

 

Wolfram walked through the hallways in search for the reason why the castle was strangely quiet. None of Gwendal's, Conrad's and his troops were seen anywhere. Wolfram wandered every section where the troops are supposed to be but to no avail.

_What is going on here? I can't find Gizela either._

Wolfram recently found out he could not close his reopened wounds. He wondered why they were opened at the first place. When Wolfram tried to close it with his power, it wasn't there. Wolfram could only manage to bandage the wounds last night.

Something was wrong. The blonde knew that his brothers were keeping the situation from him and Yuuri.

_Maybe I should go and see how the wimp's doing…_

Running footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Wolfram looked forward and he saw a ravishing purple shone as he ran.

It was Günter.

 

* * *

 

"Gwendal!" Günter shouted as he barged into Gwendal's room. He dismissed the guards who had brought the collapsed man and brought his palm to the sweating forehead.

"Gyuun…taa.." Gwendal panted without opening his eyes.

"Don't speak, rest." Günter ordered as he tried to feed Gwendal some water. Gwendal managed to take in the liquid and swallowed it painfully.

Günter put away the glass of water and held Gwendal's hand. His skin had turned much paler and rough to Günter's touch. He then heard a faint meow coming from the covers. A small white cat with black patches popped out from the covers. Its half tail drooping and its hazel eyes beamed when he saw Günter. Günter knew this small cat. It had always stayed in Gwendal's room.

"Patches, you're worried aren't you?" Günter asked the cat while stroking its back. The cat let out a soft purr.

"You've got the right to worry, little one. Soon it will be my turn. When that happens, whatever are we going to do?"

 


	2. We're Not Alone

A pair of slender, tanned hands placed themselves onto the huge wooden door and forced them open due to frustration. Ebony eyes scanned across the room and focused themselves towards the empty desk. No piles of paper were to be seen and the desk was as neat as it was the day before.

The 27th Demon King rubbed the surface of the table gently before slumping himself onto his chair. He messed up his dark strands of hair vigorously and stood up from his chair. Yuuri turned, took a look at the deserted courtyard from the window behind him and turned his eyes back towards the desk. The youth felt lost, confused and angry all at once. Those negative emotions could no longer contain themselves inside its subtle vessel and it began to overflow out of the young King.

"The castle is deserted; no work for me to be done today and almost everyone here is trying to avoid me. Just what is going on here? Damn!",

Yuuri yelled and slammed the desk with great force. He messed up his hair once again, slumped back onto his chair and sighed.

"What's the point of having a King if he isn't allowed to do anything?" Yuuri screamed with the feeling of uselessness within him and banged his head onto his desk.

Yuuri stayed at that very position for a few minutes until he heard footsteps approaching his office. Without thinking, Yuuri yelled in anger towards the visitor.

"There is no need to see me when there is no point of me doing anything at all! So don't you dare come in?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

A familiar yet an unexpected voice made Yuuri lift his head up in flash. There stood a blonde, his hair shone even brighter due to the sunlight beaming from the window. His pale right hand rested on his slender yet masculine built which Yuuri had always admired but sometimes, envious about. There stood his accidental fiancé, Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

"Wolfram? What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked a minute after staring at Wolfram with bewilderment. Wolfram's right eyebrow rose with annoyance.

"Why can't I be here? Don't I usually check on you to make sure that you are not slacking off from work?" Wolfram replied as he walked towards the desk.

"But I thought you were ignoring me?" Yuuri exclaimed as he stood up.

"Why would I do that with no apparent reason?"

"You… Well, I thought you didn't want to talk about what happened last night."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a woman. I ran out of the baths because I did not realize my wounds were reopened. I did not attend dinner because I fell asleep."

Yuuri fell silent and sighed with relief, but his frustration returned when he realized that Wolfram hadn't told him what was going on in their country.

"By the way, have you seen Gisela? I've been looking for her since this morning and strangely, the castle's awfully…"Wolfram was interrupted by an angry sentence from Yuuri.

"Awfully what? Quiet? Deserted?"

Wolfram blinked in surprise as he saw Yuuri hopping mad without a known reason but he replied,

"Yeah. What's wrong with you today? You're looking grumpy." With that sentence, Wolfram gave Yuuri a mischievous smirk.

"How do you expect me to react then? Act as if nothing is going on and everything's fine like you?" Yuuri slammed his desk as he stood up in rage and bored his eyes towards Wolfram.

"What? Who the hell are you to accuse me of what I'm…" Wolfram stopped yelling when he realized that Yuuri does have the right and Wolfram was disrespecting the King. Wolfram continued in a more softer and serious tone,

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. You may think whatever you like." Wolfram closed his eyes and turned his head away from his King.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri ran towards the blond and grabbed Wolfram's shoulders in anger.

That had caused Wolfram to face Yuuri and what he saw was Yuuri's face, covered with his dark, charcoal strands of hair. Wolfram felt Yuuri tensed and decided to approach him in a much gentler way.

"Yuuri, just tell me what's on your mind instead of throwing a tantrum."

"Well, how about you tell me what's going on now in Shin Makoku?"

At this point, Wolfram was confused. He did not reply as he felt that Yuuri had more to say but instead, Yuuri lifted his head and what Wolfram saw made him shudder. A tear shed out of one of Yuuri's eyes. Wolfram quickly regained his posture and made sure he was making a direct eye contact towards Yuuri.

"That's the very reason why I came here. I had wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Eh? You don't know what's going on?"

Wolfram shook his head lightly and replied, "I see no soldiers carrying out their daily marching routines, no Big Brother, Conrad, Anissinna or the others ever since this morning. Although I did saw Gunther running off somewhere. Since I can't find my troops anywhere, I figured I should see you."

Yuuri started to relax and released his grip off from Wolfram's shoulders and changed his visual direction towards the other’s torso.

"Wolf. Those injuries of yours, are they healing?" Yuuri finally broke the silence with that question.

"That's the reason why I was searching for Gisela. My wounds won't heal. They should have healed a month ago." Wolfram replied, appalled.

Yuuri stared at his palms for a moment and smiled broadly.

"Wolf! I'll heal those wounds for you."

"That’s the second time you said that to me."

Yuuri blushed slightly as he never knew Wolfram would notice such a small detail but replied,

"Did I now? Ah, come on Wolf! Remove your top!"

Wolfram gave Yuuri one of his angelic smiles and started to remove his blue blazer elegantly in soft detail. Yuuri continued to watch as Wolfram started to unbutton his clean white shirt. He finally unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on a table. Wolfram sensed Yuuri was watching him the whole time and he turned to face the King.

"Never seen people undress before?"

"N…No no! It's just that, I've always find you either already sneaked up onto my bed with your negligee or suddenly barging into the same bath with me but I never had thought about or seen you undress before."

"Ah, and so? What about it?"

"I never thought you would undress in such…how do I put this… Um, beautiful and gentle way?"

A pregnant pause befall on them.

"Ah, what am I saying, doesn't make any sense! Okay, Focus…"

But what Yuuri saw was unfathomable. Wolfram had tried to stop bleeding by bandaging himself but the blood seeped through them. Yuuri gulped and carefully tore the bandages away. Yuuri eyes widen in horror and he felt as if he wanted to puke. He brought his hand onto his mouth to get rid of the feeling.

"You okay, Yuuri? You don't need to do it if you can't .Don't push yourself too much." Wolfram asked worriedly when he heard Yuuri gasped.

"You must be joking! And leave you to bleed to death? I'll be fine, I can do this. " Yuuri replied and he took a deep breath.

Before he decided to heal, Yuuri started to clean up the blood so that he could see how deep the wounds were. Each time Yuuri laced the cotton wool onto Wolfram's pale skin, Wolfram could not help but shudder.

"Now it’s my turn to ask if you're okay." Yuuri chuckled as he continued leaning up the blood.

"I'm fine!"

"Hehe! I'm not even touching your wounds yet!"

Wolfram did not reply.

"Don't tell me, you're sensitive to touch?" Yuuri joked.

"Shut up."

Yuuri chuckled but did not pry and continued to carefully clean up the blood.

"Finally! Wow, what kind of fight have you gotten yourself into?"

"I've told you. Bandits."

"Don't tell me they're ninjas and threw shurikens at you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll start closing your wounds now."

Yuuri placed both of his hands onto Wolfram's wounds on his delicate back and focused on getting his maryoku out of him. Wolfram gasped in pain but said no more.

"Bear with it okay?" Yuuri said as gentle as he could.

"As if I need you to tell me that." Wolfram replied as he bit his lips to endure the stinging pain but relaxed as Yuuri's soothing maryoku had finally seeped into his wounds.

"Amazing. As expected from the Demon King." Wolfram moaned as he felt the soothing power of Yuuri's healing powers.

"Aww, it's not that great… You know Wolf? You made me feel useful again."

"Oh?"

"Ever since I came back here, everyone has been avoiding the subject of the matter to me. I knew something was going on but since I don't know what's going on, I could not do anything. I felt so useless."

"I know how that feels, Back under Mother's rule, I wanted to help to fight but I was still inexperienced. Watching Conrad and Brother doing their parts just made me feel worse. They get to help serve Demon Kingdom while I was stuck home."

Yuuri could not see Wolfram's face but he knew Wolfram was feeling remorseful. Yuuri started to lessen up his maryoku as he had finally finished closing his fiancé's wounds.

Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's back unconsciously for a moment and he reached out for his hand. Yuuri brought his own body touch Wolfram's back and wrapped one of his arms around Wolfram's neck and his left hand held onto Wolfram's right fist. Wolfram tensed to the sudden embrace and tried to turn but did not dare to. He felt Yuuri's breath close towards his left ear and he heard a soft whisper.

"At least now, we're not alone."

 


	3. Loved Ones

"Conrad…"

"Hush. Rest. Jozak and I will take care of things here." The swordsman whispered as he tried to coax his ex-teacher to rest and stay in bed.

The 27th King's advisor and teacher shook his head in doubt lightly and opened his misty, amethyst eyes slowly. He let out a soft sigh.

"Protect His Majesty."

"Gunter! Please do not say that in such a tone that you're going to leave all of us. I'm sure His Highness is coming up with a solution and everything's going to be alright."

Gunther did not even bother to look into his ex-student's eyes. He just stared at the brown ceiling and smiled. He blinked his long lashes three times, before closing his eyes entirely and drifted himself into a deep slumber.

Conrad stood up, bit his lower lip and left the room. He closed the giant doors as quietly as he could; making sure that he would not disturb the beautiful advisor.

Conrad had found Gunther lying on the floor in Gwendal's room, panting as if he had gone for a swim and was in pain.

" _Stop! Don't eat me! Stop eating me piece by piece! Stop eating my flesh and organs!"_  Was what Gunther was muttering when Conrad found him sprawled on the floor.

When Conrad told Gunther that everything's okay, and no one is eating him up, Gunther only ended up screaming for help, begging Conrad to end his life.

" _I'm sorry Gunther!"_  Was what Conrad said remorsefully before punching Gunther into the stomach which made him lost consciousness.

With the help of Dascoscos, he and Conrad brought Gunther back to his room.

Conrad was glad that Dascoscos was around; relieved to know that he was one of the demons who had only suffered mild symptoms of the disease due to his weak maryoku.

" _Having too much of a good thing can do you harm. Having too little of that good thing is a blessing."_ Was what Conrad told Dascoscos to reassure him that he's one of the lucky ones to not be suffering from the disease, like Gunther.

The masculine brunette walked along the deserted hallways aimlessly as he worried about his young loved ones.

Wolfram has the strongest maryoku among the three brothers. If witnessing Gunther suffering earlier on was considered severe, whatever is going to happen when Wolfram catches it? The possibility of Wolfram discovering the disease too late and him suffering more than the others would be high.

How about Yuuri? Conrad knew that Yuuri wouldn't be suffering from the disease physically, but not telling him about the situation would destroy the King mentally. He had to pretend that nothing is going on and keep quiet as his subordinates work out of a solution.

Unconsciously, Conrad found himself walking towards the flower bed where his mother grew her flowers.

The flowers, most of them, wilted and lost its petals. Some of them were so dried up that they died. No one had the time to take care of the flowers and it never rained ever since people are reporting sick for the past month.

"Feeling guilty, Captain?"

A familiar voice made Conrad stopped his rambling in his inner monologue and turned. There stood his childhood companion and best friend.

The orange-haired man, whom is much more masculine than Conrad was smiling, with his blue eyes giving no hint of happiness in them.

"Jozak…" Conrad murmured.

"Captain. What are you intending to do next? Since all the higher ups are going down one by one?"

"Even Wolfram?"

"I'm not sure about the little lord brat but considering that I hadn't seen him for the past 2 days, let's just say I'm sure he's somewhere in the castle, alive and kicking."

Conrad narrowed his hazel eyes in annoyance and sighed. He took a few steps away from Jozak, and bored his eyes towards the semi-dead flowers.

"Staring at these flowers won't help Captain."

"I have to wonder, why we are still standing here, not being able to do anything but hope for a miracle to happen? Why are we spared from all this mess?" Conrad started, without turning to look at the spy.

"Because we are not full-blooded demons. No matter how many times we declare that we are demons and we side with the demons, we are still humans. Our blood says that and we have no right to claim the right of owning a demon's body." Jozak put it in bluntly.

"Having too much of a good thing can do harm to us, but having too little of that good thing is a blessing. However, having nothing of that "good" thing won't bring us anywhere but outcast from society." The brunette spoke in a tone that made Jozak shrug.

"Yea, it hurts a little. Here at least." Yozak replied, punching his left chest lightly.

Conrad chuckled a little and finally, he turned to face Jozak and smiled.

"Come on Captain! Since there's no one to order us around anymore, let's go see His Highness! And get this gig some answers!" The spy exclaimed as he stretched his arms and walked away from the flower bed.

"Oh? How about His Majesty? He's the one who's not down, yet he has the power to order us around."

"Hahaha! The kid's probably somewhere in the castle, trying to find us. Let's get out of here before he does. I won't be able to explain the situation to him when he gets to us. Since we don't have the answers to ourselves."

 

* * *

 

"You know, ever since I came back here, I have yet to see Greta." Yuuri mumbled rather quietly but loud enough for his fiancé to hear.

Wolfram's fingers fumbled clumsily as he buttoned up his white blouse, before carefully putting on his blazer.

"Remember the time, during her 12th birthday party, Mother gave her a present?" Wolfram replied as he adjusted his uniform.

"What was the present again? Ummm….. Something intangible or something like that?" Yuuri folded his arms across his slender chest and bit his inside cheek as he tried to remember what the present was.

"Yeah. The opportunity to go travelling with Mother on her trips."

"And you agreed to it?!"

"She pestered us about it for a week. We told her that she should finish up her studies with Hyscliff first before she could go with Mother. Don't you remember that?" Wolfram asked angrily, the way that Yuuri's used to it by now.

Yuuri fell silent for a moment and went, "Oh yeah." sheepishly.

The thought of Greta playing alone in the castle and looking out at the window waiting for her father's return played in Yuuri's mind. All of a sudden, he felt relieved that he had allowed her daughter to sail around the world with 26th Maoh of Shin Makoku.

"So she's not back yet?"

"I heard no sign of her coming back ever since we came back from Earth. And no one told us anything that Greta's coming back, so I'm not sure." The ex-prince placed his left hand onto his left hip, Wolfram-style.

Yuuri held his chin with his fingers, thinking on what to do next.

"Should we go and gather information about what is going on here or wait for Conrad to explain the situation?"

Yuuri waited for Wolfram's reply but it didn't came. Yuuri blinked his eyes open and turned to see the blonde staring out of the window, smiling. Curious, Yuuri went to window and stood beside Wolfram.

"It's Greta!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Yuuri looked out of the window and jumped, appalled. What he saw was a young girl, taller than when he had last saw her. Her red, short hair was no longer short. Instead, it rested on her petite shoulders, swaying from left to right as she walked. Just by the way she walked; Yuuri knew that it was his daughter out there.

 

* * *

 

 

"GRETA!"

The girl stopped walking and turned around slowly. She blinked her dark hazel eyes twice, making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her that her father, Yuuri, is at home safe.

The double black was running towards her, gleefully with his arms spread wide open. Her other father, the pretty one, was tagging along behind Yuuri.

Greta inhaled a huge amount of oxygen through her mouth before replying, "Yuuri!" with a wide smile on her cute face.

Before she could run up to him, the King had already picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Ah Greta! I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he embraced her tighter. After a few seconds, they broke off from the embrace and stared into each other's eyes.

"You've grown so much since I've last seen you! Look at how tall you are now! And your hair too! My little daughter has grown so much!" Yuuri exclaimed as he rubbed his own cheek against Greta's

"Yuuri…" Was what the princess had only managed to say. She did not feel like talking, although she had wanted to comment on how tall Yuuri had grown as well.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked towards her and they knew that something was out of place. Her cheerful daughter had this sad look in her eyes. She wasn't acting as excited as she usually does when Yuuri comes back home.

"Greta? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, realizing that Greta wasn't asking him a whole set of questions or lecturing him about coming home late.

Greta did not reply. She just stared onto her feet, refusing to make any eye contact with her parents.

Yuuri was at loss, not knowing what else to break off the silence between them. Yuuri narrowed his eyes towards Wolfram. The ex-prince was giving his King a look that Yuuri knew too well.

The - "You're such a wimp."- Look.

"Why are you alone Greta? Didn't you came back with your grandmother?" Wolfram decided to ask to break the ice.

Greta still did not reply, but instead, tears started to well in Greta's eyes. Her shoulders were shivering, trying to hold back the tears.

"Greta? Why are you crying?!" Yuuri panicked.

"Are you hurt anywhere? " Wolfram panicked as well, grabbing onto his daughter's shoulders with little force.

"Cheri…" Greta finally murmured.

"Mother? What's wrong with her?" At this point of time, Wolfram knew that something was really wrong. He clutched onto Greta's shoulders more tightly, demanding for an answer.

"It's okay Greta, take your time. You're a strong lady, aren't you?" said Yuuri, as he took a hold onto Wolfram's hands which were clutching onto Greta's delicate shoulders and urged Wolfram to relax and let go of Greta.

Yuuri turn to face Wolfram and mouthed him, "I'll handle it."

After a few hiccups from their adopted child, Greta finally managed to say,

"Cheri's on bed… Sick! Anissinna too. Both of them looked really sick! I'm scared that they're going to die!"

Yuuri grabbed Greta once again, brought her into a tight embrace and whispered,

"It's alright. You did your best. Let the both of us handle this alright?"

After the long embrace, Greta finally pulled away, trying to give her parents a smile.

"I'm glad you're back Yuuri!" The young girl suddenly raised her voice, "I've been so worried about you!"

Wolfram glared daggers at his fiancé as Yuuri guiltily scratched the back of his head.

"Ahahaha Greta? What have you been doing since you came back?" Yuuri asked , considering the reason as to why Greta is left alone was unexplainable.

_Wasn't she supposed to be with the maids or Gwendal?_

_Not only Gwendal, where is everybody?_

"At first, after I visited Anissinna with Gwendal, Gwendal brought me to Lasagnia and the others to keep me company. But they were busy chatting among each other, things that they're whispering about but I could still hear them, and it made me feel sad. So, I went out of the room while they were busy making tea and cookies for me. That's how I ended up here."

"Eh? Why would Gwendal do that?" Yuuri asked out loud.

Wolfram ignored Yuuri's obvious question and squatted down to match himself with Greta's height.

"You know Greta, I have a job for you. Are you willing to take it?" Wolfram asked, with a smile that Yuuri thought that could easily match with a demure lady.

"What kind of job? If it's something horrible or it's something that's supposed to keep myself away from you two, I'm not doing it."

Wolfram chuckled. "It's an important one. When we came back, I walked by the flower bed. Most of the flowers are thirsty. They lost their color and most of them are dried up. But they're still alive. It seems everybody's been busy and had no time to water them. "

Wolfram stood up, raised his head and looked at the sky. The sky was blue, but the clouds were little and the sun shone as brightly as it could, causing the blonde's strands of hair shone due to the sunlight. Wolfram closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"It's been humid lately and there's no rain, so would you take up this job and water them?"

"I was about to go there myself." The daughter pouted, crossing her arms. Yuuri figured that she learned that from Wolfram.

Wolfram chuckled again and patted Greta's head with the palm of his hand. "That's my girl!"

Yuuri watched as both Greta and Wolfram giggled together. Yuuri had not yet grasped this image of Wolfram before. The image of a young man, whom he knew him as an arrogant and prideful brat in the past, is laughing with a human child.

"But, where would you two be going?"

The rumoured royal couple faced each other, blinked and smiled in unison.

"We’re going to find a way to bring Anissinna back! When you're done with the flowers, go back with Lasagnia and the others okay? We'll be back once we find out what's going on! I won't let my people die, so don't worry alright?"

Yuuri kissed his daughter's forehead and walked away, with Wolfram tagging along.

"I'm going to Shinou's Temple and look for Murata. Wolf? You want to come along or do you want to visit Cheri first?" Yuuri asked awkwardly, as they walked towards the stables.

"I'm fine. I'll go with you. We'll visit Mother after we know what's going on."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novels, Greta went with Beatrice and Hyscliff to study more about the human lands.


	4. The Sage's Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novels, The Great Sage went to Earth and never returned to the other world. He has repeatedly reincarnated on Earth.
> 
> But for this fanfiction, I decided to not take note of this and made the great sage had reincarnated in both on Earth and the other world. Hope you guys don't mind!

_To this day, I had never expected that the curse could be so dreadful and unstoppable. The Demons, who had always felt that we are superior to the human race, had underestimated what humans are capable of when their hearts are filled with hatred._

_Now, one by one, our people are falling sick. The weaker ones battled fine with the curse, returning to their daily lives after a few days of rest but the stronger ones became immobile and strained onto their beds, unable to enjoy their lives. The powerful ones however…_

The rest of the page was unreadable, stained with an unknown substance that smudged the end of the page.

The double black with the spectacles clicked his tongue and began to rummage around the shelves to find more pages of the information. The diary was untied; pages were missing, stained or torn.

"How can I forget such an incident?"

Murata continued to search for the missing pages at the old library in his abode where young maidens worked and the First King Of Shin Makoku is resting now.

"How can I forget? How can I forget?! Who was I when it happened?"

Murata purposely fell onto his bottom and groaned about how hard the tiled floor was. He bit his bottom lip while he adjusted his spectacles with his two fingers as he tried to reminisce the life that he lived as when the curse had happened.

_Why is it so dark? I can't move my wrists and legs! The ropes are tight…_

" _Kill him! Traitor!"_

Murata gasped and opened his eyes immediately when he remembered that particular, familiar memory.

"No No! Not that memory! Further… Earlier… I'm at the correct timeline, just a little earlier…"

_How can you guys…. No! You don't understand! If you fill your hearts with nothing but hatred, you'll end up killing yourselves! Listen to me!_

"Almost…"

" _Alex! Come on! We're about to move! Get out of that piece of shit and hurry up! "_

_Can't they just be patient for a moment? Trespassing into the Capital of The Demon Kingdom is hard enough and now they're ready for more action?_

"That's right… We were spies…"

" _According to Alex, the shrine shouldn't be far away from here…"_

_I'm finally able to see the shrine again! I wonder if it's still the same as it was since it was first built?_

" _We'll cover for the both of you. Now, hurry up and get the information we need!"_

_He was obviously talking to me and Victor. Victor nodded with an excited glint in his eyes. I don't get how can gathering information about the demon's anatomy can help us do any good._

"…Anatomy?"

The sage brought his left knuckles onto his chin, pondering on who he was and when did the memory happened. He wondered why he needed to sneakily visit the shrine and steal an important document from the archives.

" _Alex! Hurry up!" I heard Victor whispering angrily behind me as I stopped to admire the shrine. The structure never changed! It was the same as before!_

Murata smiled at the memory. He was amused on how cute and easily amazed that particular past life was.

"That's right… I was Alex. Alexander Klavier Freandros."

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark.

Both men were uncertain when they stepped into the room stealthily. They looked around nervously, making sure there weren't anyone else in the room except for them.

The taller man, with red hair cut out to the nape of his neck, examined the room with his squinted eyes, trying to adjust himself to the darkness.

"Hey, Alex. You sure this is the place?"

The man asked his companion in a whisper. The other man, shorter yet his built similar, was rummaging the book shelves. His gloved, slim hands touched several of the books carefully, trying not to make a sound.

"I'm sure it is. I remembered this room as it is." Alex replied after a minute of silence. The red head chuckled as he reached out for a book at the top shelf.

"The demons sure didn't expect the great sage of the Demon Kingdom who served by their First King to be with us right now."

"Quiet, Victor. The walls have ears."

Victor sighed and went behind the shelves ahead of Alex. He tried to read the titles of the books but the demon language was entirely different from what they learnt from their country, Gravinia. The dark didn't help much either.

"I found it! The book!"

Victor almost bumped onto a pillar when he tried to locate where his friend was. He rushed as nimbly as he could to Alex and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Then let's get out of here, quickly"

Alex paced back and forth as he tried to recall where his past teacher had placed the medicine in the room. The room was a mess.

Papers were scurried everywhere on the floor, table and the stools. Medical tools however were placed neatly on one of the tables in the room, with a few bottles of condiments on shelves accordingly.

Gravinia was undergoing pre revolution.

The citizens were unhappy with the monarchy, as the rage between the demons and humans grew. They were not happy that Gravinia was under the Wincotts rule, who were rumored to be demons in disguise.

Alex was working as one of the gifted and important healer in the castle. As many more soldiers got injured from trying to stop the citizens from rampaging into the castle, Alex grew desperate. He wished that his old teacher who had passed away only recently due to a terminal disease was here with him.

There was a knock on the door, of which Alex ignored at first, still trying to locate the particular medicine.

"Alex, hey. It's me", came a familiar voice after a second triple knock on the wooden door.

Alex quickly unlocked the door without opening it to let the man into the room.

"How is it going out there?" Alex asked casually, without glancing towards his old friend.

"The Wincotts admitted that they became demons" Victor said as he tries to find a place to sit despite the mess.

"Became? They're originally are demons."

"Only we old spies know that kind of information. The normal citizens don't, at least the new generation. People who would actually knew they are demons must be around at least two hundred years old by now, which is impossible unless you're a demon yourself." Victor said in a small voice as he tries to light up his cigar.

"Or of course, works closely with the family, such as us.", he continued.

"So the whole country's in uproar, huh?" Alex finally decided to stop rummaging the room and sit, to listen up for information.

Victor puffed out a smoke. "The people are afraid. Someone apparently leaked out information that the Wincotts had helped to defeat Soushu along with the Demon Kingdom."

"I see, that's the real reason. But that information was a hundred years old, why would anyone reveal such information now?"

Alex knew the answer before Victor could reply. Someone is trying to take over the small country. He had suspected all along, ever since he and Victor were ordered to steal a document that contains information on how the demon anatomy works.

He had thought it as much. It was strange for the King to send them to retrieve such information, knowing that the King himself was of demon race. The only conclusion Alex could have come up with was that the order he and Victor had received eight years ago was not from the King himself, but someone who works closely with the King but yet, isn't part of the Wincott family.

Alex saw Victor shrugged, not wanting to answer Alex's previous question.

"There's another reason for my visit tonight" Victor murmured loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Alex groaned.

"The serum is not ready yet."

_It was a mistake._

* * *

 

Alex sighed. He wondered why was Caloria and a part of the Demon Kingdom, which belonged to the Wincott family, after they were overthrown, which was then, Gravinia, were still at war. Even though the war was not as serious as how the other countries have with the Demon Kingdom, Alex wondered why a country that was once co-existed with the demons even though it was under wraps, would engage with a mindless fight.

"Now where is that little herb…" Alex murmured to himself as he walked down a grassy pathway in a forest which would bring him to the border of land which belonged to the Demon Kingdom, if he would have walked further.

"Will Shinou ever want to see me like this? Working alongside with the humans?" The thirty-five year old unconsciously thought out loud as he squatted down to examine the plants he had encountered.

"Shinou…." A small, timid voice called out. Alex jumped, afraid that someone else was with him and heard him saying Shinou's name.

"Who's there?" He called out.

There was silence, but Alex could make out rustling of dried leaves and whimpers of a child after a minute or two.

Alex gulped and stood up slowly. He glanced behind; making sure no one was following him just in case the whimpering he had just heard was not of human race. Somehow, Alex figured that out, since he swore the voice said, "Shinou."

"He…he…hello?" His voice was shaking as he walked closer towards the voice he had heard. He walked until he almost reached the border, which was covered by several bushes.

"Help…"

The voice was not of human language.

Alex reached out for the bushes and peeked.

There laid a boy, with a glance , looks like a ten year old of human age, bleeding from his forehead, arms and legs. A broken carriage was on the road not too far behind the injured boy, and two horses shot down with arrows.

But the first thing Alexander Klavier Freandros noticed was the necklace the boy was clinging onto desperately with his little right hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly inspired after reading Kyou Kara Maoh ! latest translated chapters online. (Vol.11) So please do check them out if you're lost at the Wincotts are rulers of Caloria part. At this point, the manga was pretty faithful with following the novel.  
> Not until around Vol. 14 (?)


	5. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the characters appeared different from the anime. But from what I read from the novels, Yuuri is way darker and Wolfram is not always angry.

" _The child was a Wincott."_

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" A wailing sweet voice echoed as the maiden forcefully opened the doors to the library. Murata quickly got back up on his feet and adjusted his spectacles.

"What's wrong? What's the hurry Milady?" The sage coaxed as he waited for the shrine maiden to catch her breath before continuing,

"Sir Weller and Sir Gurrier have arrived!"

* * *

Murata walked as slowly as he could towards the duo, trying to pick up from where he left his reminiscence. Despite doing so, he wasn't able to as he watched Conrad and Yozak turning when they heard their sage approaching them.

"You guys came too early. I was finally about to retrieve the information we needed until you two interrupted." Murata started, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we can't wait any longer!" Yozak yelled, failing to keep a professional attitude.

"I was this close, don't you know that? Just a little bit more, Yozak! Patience is one of the traits of an effective spy!"

Before Murata knew it, he was yelling as well. Conrad was about to interrupt the heated conversation but Yozak's shout got to it first.

"The higher ups are DYING Murata! Gwendal, Gunther, Cecilia! And for all we know, Wolfram might be lying somewhere in the castle, DEAD!"

"Sir YOZAK GURRIER!" Conrad clamored while grabbing onto Yozak's arm. The spy shrugged defiantly.

"I don't care about the hierarchy that we have right now. People are dying, Conrad. Sooner or later, His Majesty is about to find out what is really going on here. If he finds out before we know what's really going on here, then it will just be another wild goose chase with her duckling tagging along!"

Murata sighed and took off his glasses as he rubbed his eye.

"You have a point. I'm sorry for yelling, you two. Even the sage can't keep his cool this time."

Both soldiers kept silent. They watched as their Highness continued on cleaning his glasses with the edge of his shirt.

"In any case, at least I know that the disease isn't new. "

"What do you mean  _disease_?"

Murata widened his eyes in astonishment but didn't turn his head to see what he wasn't ready to see.

"Your Majesty…" Conrad finally broke the silence, addressing the King hesitantly.

"See what I mean, Your Highness."

The 27th King walked towards his subordinates slowly, examining their body language and expressions.

"Speak Murata. What's going on here?" Yuuri asked, discreetly.

"It isn't pleasant, Shibuya. And it's not the right time yet." The spectacled man muttered, still not wanting to turn to see his friend.

"SPEAK Murata! It's an order." Yuuri was standing behind Murata now, frustrated.

Murata turned and said, "No."

In a spur of moment, the sage was sent flying from the ground. He rubbed his cheek as he opened his eyes, to see everything in a blur.

"What the hell Murata! This isn't the right time be stubborn!" Yuuri cried.

"Your Highness!"

Conrad and Yozak sprinted towards the great sage, who was trying to locate his fallen glasses. Yozak examined Murata's body, making sure he was not injured in any particular way while Conrad handed out the spectacles that the young man was looking for.

Murata simply muttered thanks as he slowly gets up from the ground.

"Shibuya, please-"

"Murata!" Yuuri glared towards his friend with impatience. However, before he could demand an answer, he felt a hand gripping lightly onto his right shoulder.

Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld attempt to stop his King from screaming to his closest friend worked. He didn't wish the same situation to happen again, as they did when they just left the outskirts of Caloria after retrieving the box.*

Yuuri didn't turn to face Wolfram; he simply just stopped, waiting for the blonde to speak.

"Your Highness. Greta was crying. She told us what had happened to Lord Von Spitzweg and Lord Von Kalbenikoff. She was afraid that they would die."

The room was silent. Wolfram took this as a sign that he was allowed to continue speaking.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, even if you won't tell us what is going on to our country; we aren't fools to believe that everything is doing alright. Even so, won't it be good to explain-"

"Lord Von Bielefeld."

Wolfram stopped talking and examined Murata's expression. The double black looked more of worried than furious.

"Are you alright?"

The soldier was taken aback, confused by the change of subject. From the corner of his eye, he saw Conrad and Yozak turning their attention to him with concern.

A few seconds later, Wolfram finally replied with a soft, "Yes."

"Enough, Wolfram." The 27th Demon King voiced as he moved closer towards his junior high school classmate.

"Wolfram knows as well as I do that he's not alright." Yuuri was standing a few inches away from Murata now, with his other two subordinates growing more concerned about what their King had just said.

"Tell me, Murata. How do I get rid of this disease threatening my country?"

"You can't"

Gritting his teeth, Yuuri grabbed Murata by his collar and brought his face closer to him aggressively, ignoring the "Your Majesty!" screams echoed in room.

"What do you mean we can't?"

Murata closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recollect the memories he was retrieving before he was brutally interrupted. After a minute, he opened his eyes slightly and said with regret;

"I was killed before I could finish the antidote."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note/Spoiler*: The situation that Wolfram does not wish to see again happened only in the novels and manga. It was when Yuuri was mad at Murata for not telling him that he was the Great Sage and Yuuri was yelling about Murata being a better King than he is. This happened when they were on the boat to Big Shimaron, after they stopped the box from acting up. In the anime, Yuuri wasn't portrayed angry with Murata, just glad that Murata is still the Murata he knew despite the story he just told Yuuri. – End of spoiler


	6. Sea

Seagulls were overpowering the vast sky, retreating to their homes as the day was coming to an end. The sea salt water gave an empowering melody as it crashed and rippled, soothing the young man's mind as he tried to recollect his thoughts. He stared at the horizon, watching the sun set and the sky turning from baby blue to little purple.

The ship sounded the signal. It was time for dinner, for both the passengers and crew. Yuuri would love to get his dinner with his companions; but, he was not hungry and his friends weren't here with him. He wished to be alone to collect his thoughts.

* * *

_"Killed?"_

The 27th Demon King's eyes widened as he loosened his grip onto the sage's collar. Murata adjusted his spectacles with his index finger and replied;

"Yes, by a good old friend of mine."

Yuuri watched as his junior high school classmate adjusted his uniform, waiting for him to continue.

"I was working on the antidote, the disease that was harming my son's life. My nap was interrupted when I heard my son screaming for help in his room. I could see smoke seeping into my room and ran out; the room was on fire."

"Murata, I-"

Murata shrugged and continued,

"Being the useless father as I was, I couldn't save him. When I finally got through the fire in his room, he was already lying on the floor, motionless."

"From what you're telling us, you didn't die!" Yuuri exclaimed, appalled with his friend telling the story with a calm expression.

Murata took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his lower arm.

Tears began to overflow from his onyx eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. Still holding onto his spectacles, Murata tried to hold back any more tears from falling as he placed his other hand over his eyes.

"I thought I could still prepare a proper burial for him, by returning his body back to where he came from. But there he was, armed with a sword, blocking the entrance of the room."

The great sage placed his rims back to where they were supposed to,

"The serum, he demanded. And my last words were, 'In the name of the First King, I would rather die than handing the formula to you!'"

The room was silent and Murata finally smiled;

"The next thing I remember, I was a bouncing little girl living in the outskirts of Old Shimaron."

The spy whom was standing right behind his King, took a step forward and asked, "What happened to the victims who had caught the disease, Your Highness?"

"They were rid of." The owner of the voice was unexpected and everyone drifted their eyes towards the pretty boy.

"What do you mean, Wolf? Rid of, don't tell me they-"

"Yes, all affected patients were put to sleep."

* * *

"Your Majesty."

The double black ignored the gesture at first, wishing for his bodyguard to go away. The wind of the ocean was strong. His black strands swayed majestically as the rays from the setting sun reflected onto them.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay outside for too long." The voice belonged to once, a trusted subordinate, Sir Weller.

"Has the dove returned to Jozak yet?"

Conrad shook his head slightly, but realized that his King wasn't looking at him ever since he acknowledged his presence.

"Not so soon, Your Majesty. It will take at least a day for the dove to reach Small Shimaron's castle."

"As expected from His Majesty Saralegui's former escort.* You sure know how Small Shimaron works." Yuuri grunted sarcastically. Sir Weller merely gave a small sigh.

"Is Wolfram still resting?"

The flame demon hadn't left his room ever since the ship set sail to sea. His seasickness was worse than usual and the young soldier was as grumpy as an 82-year old, not wanting to start any form of social interaction.

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Good grief Lord Weller, stop calling me that! I'll go get him up; I don't want him skipping another meal today."

Yuuri stomped off, leaving his godfather chuckling alone.

* * *

"Wolfram, get up."

Yuuri called out once he entered the room. He covered his nose with his hand; the stench in the room was horrendous.

The covers on the bed moved, but the person hiding underneath it refused to get out, babbling words that Yuuri couldn't understand.

"If you skip dinner, there wouldn't be anything else to throw up," expressed the blonde's King as he opened the porthole of the cabin.

"Shut up and leave me alone." The prince grumbled, tugging the sheets tighter.

Yuuri went over and pulled the fabric, "Come on Wolf! Get up!"

Wolfram responded by tugging the covers even tighter, refusing to get out of bed. Yuuri stopped pulling when his eyes drifted towards the night table, where he noticed a large bowl and grabbed it with the intention of throwing the contents away.

"You didn't even bother throwing your… Wolfram."

Wolfram moved slightly and replied inaudibly. Yuuri slammed the concave container back on the table and pulled the sheets with full force, revealing the soldier curled up into a ball.

"Go away. I want to sleep." Wolfram grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of his head.

Yuuri jumped on the bed and sat on top of Wolfram. He then took the pillow off from the blonde's head and threw it across the room. Furious, Wolfram sat up but his head was knocked onto the other.

"Ow… Wolf, why is your head so hard." The Demon King mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his temple. Wolfram did the same but lied back down, as the grogginess returned and kicked Yuuri softly.

"Let me sleep forever."

"Don't you dare!" The King's voice was loud.

"Relax, it was just an expression. Let me- mmphf!"

The prince quickly sat up, snatched the bowl from the side table and regurgitated. Helplessly, his fiancé got up to the side of the bed and patted Wolfram's back as he watched him puke. Once Wolfram was done, he handed the bowl over to Yuuri and flopped back onto bed. He turned to the side, facing the wall.

"Look! You vomited more!"

"What else was I doing just now?" Wolfram shivered before he continued speaking;

"Your fault, for forcing me to go with you when I can help take care of the castle;" He gave out a wet cough.

"There are traces of red substance in here. You're vomiting traces of blood!"

"Don't be stupid. It's just tomato soup we had for breakfast." Wolfram coughed and it got persistent that he had to cover his mouth with his hand.

"You barely touched that soup! No…"

The raven haired man grabbed the latter's right arm and pulled him to sit up. Ignoring the blonde's tempered remarks, he examined the hand that he was holding onto.

Red, clotted liquid were smeared onto the pale-skinned palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note/Spoiler : Similar to the anime, Conrad left for Big Shimaron. In the novels, he didn't come back easily and Yuuri even lost his trust in him but for some reason, he still never liked Conrad calling him "Your Majesty"  
> While he was with Big Shimaron, he was entitled a task to oversee Small Shimaron and to watch Saralegui.


	7. Comrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to sound as Yuuri as possible as he is in the novels. But I think I failed.

Blood? It can't be blood right?

Its tomato soup, just as what the owner of this hand had said. My head feels a little light headed and for a moment there, I had thought that my eyes were failing on me. My perfect eye sight that I had always been proud of in my eighteen years of my life shouldn't be playing tricks on me right now.

"Yuuri, let go of my hand."

The pretty boy whom I had always admired for his angelic looks spoke with a stern voice. The owner of this hand who had this strange red substance splattered all over his fair hand, who is actually a grandpa if we were on Earth.

I ignored the ex-Crown Prince and tried to think what was going on. What I had to do next, to keep this beautiful person whom I was engaged with due to a slight misunderstanding of two cultures, from dying.

No wait, dying is an overstatement, right?

"Yuuri! Are you listening to me? Let go of my hand!" Wolfram sounded angry this time and that brought me back. My mind was still blank and I loosen my grip from his hand. What the heck am I supposed to do?!

A painful scream was heard beside me. I turned to see Wolfram clutching his upper uniform tightly at the area where his chest is. He wasn't breathing properly and there was a flush on his cheeks.

"Wolf?! What's wrong?!"

It was my turn to get ignored. The once prince didn't respond to my question as I saw him gritting his teeth so hard that I thought they would break. My eyes drifted to his hand that was still grabbing onto his uniform.

"No, it's already spread to the lungs!"

I rushed over and took his hand that was holding onto his clothes. I have to save him. I have to try and save him!

"Don't touch me!" My companion screamed, followed by a painful knock on my forehead. I fell backwards, the impact he had done was that strong. Did he just head butt me?

"Don't… Let go of me!" Wolfram continued screaming.

Who was he talking to?

I stood up and approached the bed. The former prince must have heard my movement, as he turned his head to my direction.

Those eyes that reminded me of the bottom of the lake shrouded with fear and his posture was as if he was preparing to draw his sword and attack me. His hands were searching for his sword that, which I reckon, was by instinct. But, the blade was nowhere in sight.

Phew.

"Wolfram, it's me. Let me heal you." I said as gently as I could while one step at a time, moving towards to where he is.

The blond eyed on me suspiciously but it only lasted for a few seconds before he screamed again. This time, it was mixed with him wheezing or coughing.

Finally, I tried to grab the other's wrist for an attempt to heal him but Wolfram quickly brushed my hand off.

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you!"

Before Wolfram could attack me (which I think that was what he was about to do), I grasped his shoulders and tried to hold him back onto the bed. But, instead of me pinning him down on the bed, it was him holding down to me.

Only, I wasn't on the bed. I was on the cold floor, with Wolfram on top of me still gripping onto my shoulders.

He was grabbing onto them that it hurt. I wanted to clutch his arms that were pinning me down but somehow I couldn't find the strength to do it. My arms refused to move!

I couldn't do anything but watch his face getting closer to mine. His face was so close that I could feel his unnatural breathing and his strands of gold hair on my cheek. Flustered, I yelled.

Then, the weight on my shoulders lifted and I felt something cold and wet nabbing my neck. I opened my eyes to see the blonde's face was only an inch away from mine, but I wasn't able to see an expression on his face. My eyes went watery and I couldn't breathe. I struggled for air.

He's going to kill me!

" Yuuri!"

The voice came from behind us together with the sound of the door opening. I couldn't do anything but move my legs aggressively to free myself. At that moment, I felt the weight above me had lightened and there was a loud crash. The person had pushed my attacker off me and he crashed onto the side table where the bowl full of vomit was.

I sat up and gave out a few coughs before I opened my eyes to see my other two subordinates are now accompanying us in the room. Straining my eyes, I saw the two stood in front of me with their backs facing towards me. My eyes drifted to what they were looking at.

Wolfram was lying on the ground, gasping for air and his hand was grabbing onto his uniform, just like he did before he attacked me. He wasn't screaming like before and there was vomit all over the floor.

My friend who has low blood pressure is still in pain. I stood up and walked forward, to try again what I was trying to do the whole time. But, someone interrupted me with an arm.

"No. He'll only attack you again." The stern voice belonged to my Godfather.

"Conrad! Your brother's dying!"

Lord Weller still refused to allow me to go pass him and he even pushed me back forcefully with his arm without turning to face me.

"Fine. You two, help me hold him!"

I heard Jozak going 'Eh?' from the corner and Lord Weller finally put his arm away from me. Both of them then didn't make a move.

"Now!"

The two then proceeded to the younger demon. Lord Weller took a hold on his brother's legs, Wolfram punched him.

Despite the punches, the brunette still held on to Wolfram's legs. Jozak came over and took a hold on both Wolframs' wrists and bring them over his head, forcing him down onto the floor. Wolfram then started wailing, that it scared me.

"My legs! Stop eating them! "

I placed my hands an inch away on top of his chest and concentrated as I poured my Maryoku to heal him but Wolfram struggled vigorously.

"No! Fuck!"

"Language Lord Brat! Kid, hurry! I don't think we can hold him any longer!"

"It's not working! The wound is inside! I can't heal him!"

Even I'm shouting now.

* * *

_-"When the patient is in pain, he will start to hallucinate."_ Murata's words started to play in my head.

"Your Majesty! It's no use!" Lord Weller bawled as he resisted the crown prince's kicks.

-" _You seem to heal Lord Von Bielefeld earlier. I believe your power is the final ingredient I needed to complete that antidote."_

Damn it, MuraKen! It's not working!

_-"Bring along Lord Von Bielefeld with you to Small Shimaron and continue to heal him. Although it will only stabilize his condition for a few days, it will keep him alive."_

"KID!"

"Your Majesty!"

My hands that were above Von Bielefeld's chest were thrown aback as he finally set himself free from the older men who were restraining him.

I throw myself onto Lord Von Bielefeld, clutching onto his shoulders for the second time and we ended up on the floor again.

_-"Once the patient starts screaming in pain, it's a sign that their maryoku has already started to deteriorate at an alarming rate. The body panics and responds, thus the pain the demon is feeling and the hallucinations they see as the brain tries to work with the pain. You must knock the patient down into unconsciousness."_

As if I would hurt anyone!

As if I would hurt Wolfram!

I knocked my forehead onto Wolfram's and brought my mouth over to his while he was still screaming. Because of this, his screams turned into muffled noises and I felt so relieved.

I can feel the energy from my body transferring over to Wolfram's and my head began to spin a little. I continued until I sensed his body goes limp before I parted my lips away from the latter.

With heavy breaths, I sat up and felt dizzy. I fall back onto Lord Weller's chest behind me and continued to catch my breath.

Gurrier was opposite of us, examining Wolfram who was now silent and still, but was breathing normally on the floor. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted.

I feel my eyelids getting heavier and suddenly, I felt so exhausted.

"He's unconscious." Yozak said, finally.

_-"But Shibuya. Promise me that you won't overdo it."_

I chuckled and I could feel Conrad's chest rise as he heard me.

I closed my eyes.

I broke my promise , Murata. Sorry about that.


	8. Outskirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I'm back !  
> For some reason, I missed KKM/Maruma so much that I happen to re read the notes I had for the story and decided to continue on this story.  
> I hope you guys like it!

I woke up to find a dirty ceiling on top of me. My body ached as I tried to pull myself together. 

I looked around the room. There was no one else. The room was small, with just a cabinet , a table and a chair. I blinked again, trying to fight the drowsiness. The last time I was awake, we were in the sea. My neck hurts and I started to recall;

Lord Von Bielefeld had tried to kill me. 

Was it because he was hallucinating? Just like what Murata had warned.

This is bad. The disease that loomed my Kingdom is very dangerous. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the door know turning and the door opening. The face of the person gleamed when he saw me sitting on the bed, awake.

"Your Majesty. You're finally awake." said Lord Weller.

I nodded and asked , "How long was I out?"

"Two days. We're in the outskirts of Small Shimaron."

That explains the dirty room I was in. I tried to stand up but my head spun and I fell on the floor.

"You shouldn't move, you've used a lot of maryoku." Conrad said as he rushed towards me to pick myself up.

Maryoku. That's right, I transferred my maryoku to Wolfram.

"I forgot." I said as I remembered the situation back at the ship.

Without thinking, I performed CPR to stop him from hurting anyone else.

Wait, CPR?

There goes my first kiss.

"Where's Wolfram?" I asked as I looked around the room, searching for another bed.

"He's still asleep. In another room."

"Why the separation?" 

"He tried to kill you. He mustn't get near you. That's the procedure we must act upon." Conrad's voice was stern.

"Yeah but..."

Suddenly, I hear the door yanked open with an excited voice as he entered the room.

"Saralegui had replied." He started. "Oh ,Young Master! You're awake!" He was wearing a dress and thick make-up.

One of his breasts is missing.

"Josak? What are you wearing? What happened to your breasts?"

"Need not worry, Kid. I was gathering information as usual." He confidently said.

With one breast missing?!

"Anyway. King Saralegui is expecting us. He's excited to see you again."

I, on the other hand , am not looking forward to seeing King Saralegui again. Not after the horrible things he had done to me. Not after he caused me to go blind.

"And I have other information that I feel that's important."

"Go on, Josak." Conrad persisted.

"This disease, could be from Big Shimaron." 

"What?!" I shouted in astonishment.

"I could be the one spreading it around." added Josak.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Big Shimaron is behind all of this mess? But how? What does Josak mean by he's spreading it around?

"Josak, explain yourself." I stuttered.

"I walked around. There were rumors that the King of Big Shimaron has a secret weapon that could wipe out the Demon Kingdom."

"And?" said Conrad

"It's already been put into use. In Big Shimaron. So spies like me who goes in and out of the country were infected."

"And Mother who goes on her love trips must have contracted the disease from there as well."

"That's right."

This is outrageous. What exactly did the demons do to make the humans hate them so much?

"We need to go to Big Shimaron." I stood up from my bed, a little dizzy but stable.

That'r right. If we talk to them, maybe they will listen.

"No. You will only catch it and makes things worse." Josak explained with a serious voice.

"But we can't let them use such formulas again in the future!"

"That's a good point." Conrad pointed out. "But don't you think saving our country comes first?" 

Conrad's right. I should be thinking of saving my Kingdom first. As much as I think that's the right thing to do, Gwendal and the others comes first.

Abruptly, there was a loud crash next door. It sounded like a table being flipped over. Startled, Conrad quickly left the room and went to check the situation.

"What was that?"

"You stay here." Gurrier spoke as he too, left the room

No way am I staying here alone.

* * *

I entered the room to see the round table flipped over, one of its legs detached from the body. I watched as Conrad helped his brother up from the floor. Oh, looks like he fell just like I did.

"Wolfram, you're..!" I started but Gurrier extended his arm, not allowing me to enter the room any further.

"Josak, let me through!" I said, sternly. Josak simply shook his head.

Wolfram looked up and stared at me, his expression lost. He opened his mouth to speak but no voice was heard.

"I'm afraid Josak can't let you do that, Your Majesty." Conrad explained.

I saw Wolfram's expression changed to a frightened one. He opened his mouth again to speak but again, no voice was heard.

That's weird. Why won't Wolfram say anything?

"Lord Von Bielefeld had tried an attempt to kill the King. He must now not step any closer to His Majesty." Josak spoke as he examined Wolfram's facial expression, waiting for a reaction.

Wolfram mouthed something but again, there was no voice. He brought his hand towards his Adam's apple and rubbed it.

He must have lost his voice after all that screaming back at the cabin.

"Josak stop it! He was sick!" I initiated but no one said anything so I continued,

"Murata said, anyone with the disease will start to hallucinate. That must have happened to Wolfram."

Wolfram shook his head and signed something that I couldn't understand.

Do sign language exist here?

"Wolfram just signed, ' There were three attackers back at the cabin." This time, it was Conrad that spoke.

"You understand that?!"

"No there weren't Those three attackers was us." Josak said with a harsh voice.

Wolfram looked down, confused. Then he signed again.

"I would never hurt His Majesty." Conrad translated.

"Oh but you did. You tried to kill him!" Josak's voice was loud.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I clamored, angered by Josak's actions.

"Josak, this is an order. Stop treating Wolfram as a criminal."

There was silence and no one broke it.

Enraged, I shouted Josak's name.

"As you wish." Josak finally said in a small voice.

I saw Wolfram blinked and he went to Josak's side and signed something again.

"I know you wouldn't hurt His Majesty. But it did happen." Josak said.

Wolfram signed again, looking at his older brother. I couldn't understand what he was signing so I turned to Conrad.

"He said, don't let him near Your Majesty if that's the case."

"What! But Wolf!"

Wolfram shook his head and signed to Conrad.

Why can't I understand you?

"Wolfram don't wish you using your maryoku on human territory."

"But what if you condition gets worse?" I argued.

Wolfram looked away and let out an inaudible sigh.

* * *

 

"Hey Conrad." I said as I picked up the spoon to eat my food.

Conrad was standing near the door, guarding it from any suspecting patrons.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How do you learn sign language?"

"Ah, you mean the language of silence."

"Is that what its called?" I put the spoon in my mouth, chewing the tasteless food.

"It's a language all soldiers must learn. There will be times where we aren't allowed to speak so the language was necessary." 

"Oh. No wonder Josak can understand it too. Is there by any chance I can learn it?"

Conrad chuckled. "I assure you, that Gunther will teach you once he recovers."

"That's too long. I want to learn now."

I don't wish to be the only person who can't understand what Wolfram is saying.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Negotiation

"Here we are."

The castle was smaller than mine back at the Demon Kingdom. The guards allowed us to enter after Josak showed them the letter.

The atmosphere has a dangerous hint into it. We walked along the aisle as I admired the fake metal soldiers being displayed. We followed the royal adviser towards the throne room, where I assume King Saralegui is waiting for us.

A beryl rug splits the entire room in half from the doors to the throne while pennant banners with needlework drape from the walls. Between each banner hangs a lantern,all but few have been lit and in turn illuminate the paintings. Broad tinted glass windows are framed by veils colored the same beryl as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with intricate embroidery and burnished corners.

Sitting on a striking throne of gold, was King Saralegui.

His legs crossed and his hands resting on the arm rests of the throne.

"Welcome, Demon King." Saralegui's voice echoed as he spoke with his luxurious voice.

"Hi, Sara." I spoke carefully. My subordinates dropped onto their knee and bowed their heads to the King.

"Long time no see. I've missed you." Sara stood up from the throne and approached me. His long golden locks waves as he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I didn't return the hug.

I waited for him to pull away but it didn't happen so I spoke while he was embracing me.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Oh do I?" Saralegui giggled as he blew towards my ear as he pulled away from the hug.

"I would like to seek your permission to search this castle's library." I spoke again, carefully.

Sara's expression changed from a smile to a frown.

"You not at all excited to see me? After all we've been through in Seisa?"

I sighed. I knew the situation would end up like this. Saralegui is avoiding my request.

"No, Sara. Those times are over."

Saralegui pouted and crossed his arms like a child feeling upset.

"King Saralegui. If you don't mind us searching..."

"Just because your Kingdom is dying...."

He interrupted me with those words and I was appalled. How does he know?

My three subordinates stood up, probably from the same shock I've experienced.

"I don't want you snooping in my castle." He said, with a smile on his pretty face.

"Okay then, let's trade. My documents for whatever you want." I proceeded without much thought.

Conrad grabbed my arm, making me turn to him as he shook his head. I merely patted his hand on my arm, trying to reassure him.

"Anything I want?"

"If its in my power to do so."

"You're the King. Of course you have the power."

"So? What do you want?"

Saralegui brought his hand and rested on his chin. His face, cute.

"I want The End Of The Wind back." He started.

"You can't have that one. We threw it away into the sea," I lied. I knew he would ask for that box.

"Oh? What a shame. Then..."

"..."

"I want a piece of territory."

Confused, I asked. "You want Caloria back?"

"No. It's under your territory now." He said with a calm voice.

"You can't!" Shouted Josak. My ears hurt a little when he shouted near my ears.

"Stand down , Gurrier." I harshly said as I extended my arm to block him.

I could feel the tension coming from behind me, coming from the two brothers.

"I want Arnold."

* * *

Dust collected everywhere as far as I could see, spider webs wove loosely around books. dirtied shelves and stands. Busted lamps hung fro weathers , braided wires that were embedded into the cracked ceiling.

The ground was littered with dirt,glass, books and torn paper. The crevices in the wall allowed small amounts of light to filter inside along with thin ropes of ivy.

Dust floated lazily in the air causing us a difficult time breathing, and every step put more of it into the air.

"Wow, this library sure is old and abandoned." I said as I continued walking with Conrad carrying a lantern to guide us in walking. I wonder why such a library was left abandoned in the castle?

"I think I've found it." Josak exclaimed loudly from the front.

Josak brought to us a loosely tied book with a title I couldn't read.

"It's written in old Mazoku language." Josak said. "Even I can't read it." 

"Wolfram can." Conrad said rather excitedly and Wolfram nodded.

Conrad brought the lantern close to the book so that his brother was able to read it. Wolfram flipped the pages quickly as he browsed through the book.

"So? Is this the book we've been looking for?" I asked curiously.

Wolfram signed 'yes' and a few signs I couldn't understand due to my lack of knowledge in the language of silence.

"Its full of herbs and formulas that the sage wrote with his maiden handwriting.The disease was titled, 'The Plague.' Conrad interpreted. 

Wolfram signed a 'yep' and gave me a reassuring pat at the shoulder.

Suddenly, Wolfram began to cough.

Oh no.

I grabbed Wolfram by the shoulders.

"You're coughing again."

Wolfram shrugged me off and shook his head.

"Wolfram's right. Don't use your maryoku here." Conrad warned.

Wolfram's face was pale, then he coughed again.

"If its just a little maryoku transference, I should be okay." I argued.

Wolfram waved his hands hugely, telling me not to do it.

"I'll be okay." I said as I approached Wolfram. Josak blocked my path and I couldn't pass.

"We have to do something before he starts to hallucinate again." I argued with Josak and bore my eyes towards his serious stare.

"Do you want him to try to kill me again?" I said. Josak shifted his eyes and sighed.

"You're right. But there's no elements here that obeys the Demon King."

"How about this book?" I said as I grabbed it away from Josak.

"You're right." Conrad muttered.

Wolfram from behind kept on shaking his head aggressively , signing, " No you still shouldn't use your powers."

"It's okay. It's only a little maryoku transference." I approached the flustered blond quickly and pondered if I should let him do the work.

No. I should be the one to save Wolfram.

I moved my head closer to Wolfram. He stood frozen, probably from fear and worry. I leaned in, so that my forehead rests against his. I closed my eyes. His lips brushed against mine. I grabbed his hand, asking him to let me enter and he did. I could feel the energy flow from within my and it flowed into his.

Wolfram then pushed me away.

"That's enough! That's too much!" His voice was hoarse and his face returned to its color.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked as I felt a little dizzy from the loss of my energy.

"Your voice is back."

 

 

 


End file.
